Blazing Hope Remix
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: What is the line between a man and a monster? Can a monster be saved from their darkness? Can a man chose to become better then their father? Will an angel save them, or will their soul be devoured by the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

WANRING if you are below the age of Eighteen do not read. Turn back, this story is Yaoi and has MATURE themes. That said on with the story..

His name was Blaze, his life was young just starting out at the age of fifteen he was caught between adult and childhood.

With shaggy orange hair and bright orange tinted eyes it was evident what he could do.

He was a fighter born from blood fighting for blood. He had no reason to save anyone. He burned all gave nothing air. He had nothing yet wanted nothing. He had his life that's all he wanted.

When the pack caught him on their territory for once they were afraid. If anyone was a devil it was this boy.

"Is it him?! Is it Blaze?!" Said Biowolf a slight quiver to his voice.

"Yes it's the devil.. He's come walking through, what do we do?" Said Breach looking down on the shadow that seemed to creep over the land below them.

"Do not engage him." Said Van Kleiss standing behind the two his mouth curved in a frown. "Neither of you could take that wild thing. Not even I can take his flames." Continued Van Kleiss turning from the sight of the dark shadow before it was gone just like that.

Biowolf sniffed the air turning his head side to side before a pair of bright glowing orange eyes met his own set in a pale skinned face. "Yo..Doggie.." Ice cold terror shot down Biowolf's spine at those spoken words as he watched Blaze's body uncurl from the crouch it was in. "Do you want to die? Do you want to live?" Blaze's voice was so cold as he spoke. Still there was no movement from the devil they created. He was waiting for their movement. Orange locks ruffled by the wind across those orange eyes before Blaze stood his knife in one hand. "...You made the devil.. He's come for your soul.." Orange eyes looked to Van Kleiss as the man glared before Blaze looked to Biowolf.

"...Do you want to live? Run, don't look back. If you do I will kill you." Blaze said before stepping past the mechanical wolf his eyes on Van Kleiss. Breach stood in front of her master her arms spread out "Stop! Don't come any closer! You can't have my favorite!" Said Breach before a fist of Blaze's found it's mark in her stomach. "Ahh!" Breach let out a scream blood coming from her mouth.

Blaze looked down to her quietly for a few moments before his lips parted. "You'll live.. I won't have you interfering though. He made me, the devil has come for his soul. A child like you could never understand the pain.. The horror all in the name of science this man has put me through." Blaze glared at Van Kleiss before throwing Breach aside to Biowolf "Take her, and leave now go."

With that Blaze started walking forwards quietly his head lowered bangs hiding his eyes. "Blaze what are you doing?! I..Made you strong! I gave you what you wanted." Van Kleiss said starting for once in his life to feel a tingle of fear creeping up his spine.

This was not a person who could be reasoned with. This was someone who had lost everything. This was someone who did not care. Someone who had nothing left in their life. Someone dangerously wild without care without control. Nothing owned him nothing contained him. He'd became a force of nature some how he'd risen above the water Van Kleiss had put him in. Blaze kept walking forwards every time Van Kleiss's vines wrapped around him Blaze screamed burning them away. Until he was nose to nose with Van Kleiss glaring with those eternally defiant orange eyes. "..I was your son..How could you use me like that. HOW!" Blaze screamed the last part unleashing a torrent of blows on the man in front of him not caring if they hit or not thrashing like the wild demon he'd become. "You used me! You put this in me! You wanted power not me! I wanted to live.. To fall in love! You took it all! " Blaze screamed his pain into the night the sky clouding over as he pounded on Van Kleiss's vine barricade his fists becoming covered with flame searing into the vines.

"Flame Knight Project.. You could have used someone else! You could have used anyone! You chose me, why? Why me? Why?!" Cold orange eyes glared at Van Kleiss as the demon he'd created broke through a glowing red portal appeared behind Van Kleiss. "..Another time perhaps.. Jason.." Van Kleiss said as the portal closed around him.

Blaze howled into the night as the cold rain fell around him steaming when it hit his body. He was tired of secrets tired of the lies. He just wanted someone anyone to honestly care. When the spot lights hit him he looked up bright orange eyes catching the light as he heard the speakers blare. "Remain still put your hands behind your head and remain sitting.." Providence soldiers again. Why? Why should he do what they said? Then he heard it an odd voice. "Oh yea I'm sure that'll totally get him to sit still.."

"Rex do not interfere, he's dangerous do not get close!" Said the older sounding voice before the younger voice came again. "Oh come on Six he's alone, he's cold, and he's shivering. Have some mercy for him." Said the younger sounding voice when the light was suddenly shadowed as someone crouched in front of Blaze a hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Blaze looked up into rich red eyes before his own widened. Was this an angel? Was this what the servants of god looked like? Young, kind and innocent? Blaze felt hot then cold his heart beating faster as he stared in those eyes unspeaking.

"Can you speak?" The hand moved slowly towards his face pausing to wipe away a few stray drops of water. The dam he'd been holding onto for so long broke. Blaze's arms wrapping around that angel's neck a sob coming.

Rex blinked his eyes widening before he spoke. "It's alright, we can protect you. We'll help you." Red clad arms wrapped around warmth coming from the dryer body as Blaze felt himself picked up he clung tighter "..I don't want to be alone, I don't want to kill any more." Blaze said putting his head down his eyes closing.

Rex was silent turning walking forwards Blaze in his arms a Blanket tossed around both teenagers before they were brought into the warmth of a mobile unit. "Target acquired returning to the Keep" said Six before sitting across from the two the soldiers settling to either side of the two boys.

Blaze was silent curled into that warmth inhaling the scent of spice and something softer. Orange eyes sliding closed as he indulged in the warmth that was being offered. Innocently given was this care. No strings attached. Nothing being wanted. It was simple care and to others perhaps a childish naivety. To Blaze though it was a soothing balm to the chaos that was his soul. It was healing, and it was a blessing. The last coherent thought Blaze had was how warm it was before the darkness took him into it's welcoming embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

It was light when his eyes opened. Blaze lay in a white bed smelling the scent of sterilized air. He shot up falling out of the bed landing on his hands and knees an alarm going off.

The alarm made Blaze panic the fighter in him coming out. By the time the doctor returned from where she'd been the floor of the lab was covered in blood several grunts unconscious laying where they'd been tossed.

There in a corner crouched down was the orange haired teen panting blood spattering the white hospital outfit he'd been dressed in. He stared at the floor orange hair in his eyes. A small frown coming to the doctor as Blaze looked up warily" ...What are you looking at.." Blaze said looking at the Doctor making the woman step back. Each movement she took he was watching. Even as she walked slowly out of the lab he did not move. A small shiver coming as the Doctor activated her ear piece.

"White are you aware the lab is going to need a cleaning crew in it?" Said the doctor over her ear piece.

A staticy voice came back over it." So I saw, I saw the whole thing, get that wild thing under control or he's going to be joining your sister in the hole, or worse he's going to the jar." Came the clipped tones of White Knight.

The doctor sighed leaning against the door of the Lab. "He's alone and he's afraid I believe. We need to gain his trust before he'll tell us anything. From the blood samples I took I was able to find a name, but your not going to believe who he is." Said the doctor folding her arms.

"I see and who he is should matter how?" Said the White Knight a curious tone to his voice.

"His name is Jason Van Kleiss, he's Van Kleiss's son.." Said the Doctor looking at her clip board she'd been holding. "He's an elemental type Evo with hidden strength and speed. He also has the warning color of orange speaking of a high possibility of dangerous ability. We do not want to make this boy an enemy sir." The doctor continued speaking quietly.

" You're kidding me right? That brat is his child? Obviously the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Said White Knight in deep thought.

That's when the door opened and there stood Blaze his head lowered his mouth curved in a frown. "I want to leave. Let me go." Said Blaze his hands resting on the door his head leaned against it.

The Doctor looked Sympathetic "I'm sorry Jason, but there's more protection here then out there.." Said the Doctor reaching towards Blaze who glared then hissed "Don't call me that! It's not my name! He gave it to me, my name is Blaze!" Said Blaze sliding back the door slamming shut. Agent Six appeared running from around the corner "Report?!" Said Agent Six glaring at the door to the lab from behind his sun glasses.

"Single teenage male orange hair, orange eyes. Proceed with caution he should be considered highly dangerous Six." The doctor stepped back putting in her key card to open the door.

Agent Six was quiet before nodding to the doctor going into the lab slowly only to be pushed back by one bare foot against his crossed Katanas. One brow went up on the Agent's face as he stared at the young man. "Stand down Blaze. We are not here to hurt you." Said the Doctor before Blaze looked past the two of them to the open corridor and freedom.

Blaze stared from one to the other before attempting to shoot past the two of them. Due to being in the rain though he clearly was off on his speed because Six easily caught him around the waist. "That's far enough Blaze." Said the Agent sitting curling one leg around Blaze's his Katana sheathed his arms curling around Blaze's arms in an attempt to restrain the younger male.

For a moment Blaze sat panting his head lowered unsure of this. He wasn't being hurt, but they where restraining him. Restraint meant pain, but there was no pain what did this mean? Blaze sat shivering his eyes large mouth set in a firm line for a few minutes he just sat in the Agent's restraining hold listening to the man's breathing. It was slow, steady, and calm like a rock. Blaze's breathing slowly evened out but he kept shivering for some reason. Finally came a smooth voice like velvet. "Am I hurting you?" Agent Six said.

"No...Are you going to?" Asked Blaze in response so unsure of this type of hold.

"I hadn't planned on it are you going to give me a reason to?" Came Six's answer.

"I hadn't planned on it are you going to give ME a reason to?" Blaze asked turning his head slightly in the Agent's hold.

"No I wasn't going to. I'm simply restraining you from leaving." Said Six quietly.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Asked Blaze his breathing hitching slightly.

For a moment Six said nothing as if he to was unsure of the current situation his mouth curved in a frown before finally he spoke. "We wished to extend an invitation to you. Join us help us fight your father."

Blaze was silent unsure of what to say his head turning further to the side one orange tinted eye on Six that was visible to the Agent. He didn't doubt the boy had both eyes trying to see him. "..So would you want to turn me into a weapon to? Why?" Asked Blaze his eyes narrowing slightly.

Six didn't even have to hesitate the answer just came on it's own. "Your a warrior, you fought this long on your own side. Human or Evo Kleiss thinks there is a war coming shouldn't you make sure your not on the same side as him?" Said Six quietly.

"..If your against him then your not my enemy, The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I won't try to run, not if your friendly." Said Blaze Relaxing his body slowly showing compliance to the Agent's hold.

For Six this meant the boy was telling the truth his body language was relaxed it meant he was not going to run. For Blaze it was a total surrender to this Agent. He was going to trust the one man who had not hurt him. Who had taken him down, but not given pain for the first time in his life. Slowly Six let go waiting to see what Blaze was going to do. After a few moments of freedom Blaze stood quietly off to the side as if giving the agent the option of giving up. In a fluid movement the Agent was back on his feet one hand resting on the still shaken teenager's shoulder. "Blaze it's alright no one is going to harm you here." Said Six as the Doctor stepped forwards slowly.

"Blaze is it? We got off on the wrong foot let's try this again. My name is Doctor Holiday." Said The Doctor a small smile coming.

Blaze had to admit she was trying to be friendly. She was trying to be nice with what she was saying. Maybe Providence was what he was searching for. Maybe these people where good people trying to do good..

Author's note. This one was a real trip to write. It was tough and my ever snotty muse didn't give me anything easy. Reviews and Pm's welcome Flames will be used to roast Van Kleiss and the Pedo pack. Happy holidays to all and to all pleasant readings ^^

Disclaimer: GR is owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network. I don't own it I do own Blaze and the plot.


End file.
